Thunder
by Supa Artemis and Supa Cheyenne
Summary: AU... Kind of. Yami and Yuugi are stuck alone together in a trailer during a thunderstorm. Oh dear. Amidst secrets and retarded movies what, exactly, will happen? YYxY by Cheyenne, because what else do I really write?


Cheyenne: I recently took a camping trip with my grandparents (I'm still on it as I type this). The first day, it rained like hell. If Hell had rain. Suffice to say I would have been fairly miserable if I hadn't begged my dad to let me bring this laptop, which had my Sims 3 game installed on it. The first full day was nice and sunny. The second full day, the day I am currently writing on, began great, but soon cooled off. By about three-thirty, it was raining. And now, at four-twenty, it is still raining.

Well, I started thinking: Hmm... this would actually make an epic one-shot, if I could write it correctly. And, as you can see, I decided to act upon that.

Also, as I typed the paragraphs above, I forgot the plot. Crap.

... I'll remember it as I type.

Khemet: At least you got to rock-climb.

Cheyenne: Oh, yes! Nakhti (my-sister-whose-name-was-Nakhti-in-a-game-we-were-playing... I gave her the name and explained its meaning. She liked it. But I digress...) and I got to climb up giant hills of sediments, and look at caves and old mining stuff... it was freaking awesome. Then it started to thunder. So we had to climb ALL the way down, and yeah. Still. It was awesome.

Khemet: Did you even have a point to all this?

Cheyenne: This is a Puzzleshipping one-shot inspired by pure boredom, and randomity. And according to my computer, randomity is not a word.

Damn.

Well, it must be if I said/typed it. So there. Non-words cannot be said/typed. I wonder if that makes CJbdlz a word...

Khemet: You're an idiot.

Cheyenne: Or pedophilism...

Khemet: ...

Cheyenne: Pedophilistic?

Khemet: *Zaps with a taser*

Cheyenne: ... Well. Someone? The disclaimer? I WILL NEVER WILLINGLY SAY THEM MYSELF. I will make Jou say them.

Jou: But-

Cheyenne: NAO!

Jou: Cheyenne does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any related characters.

Cheyenne: Also, my grandma actually said the first line that I used in this fic. -facepalm- So there.

Also, I have decided I liked Artemis' way of spelling "Yuugi" better. I don't even know why.

AHAHAHAHAHAA...

* * *

"This is the pits!" A pair of crimson eyes flashed, and two arms crossed as the owner of both body parts pouted, revealing lips that, in Yuugi's opinion, were just begging to be kissed.

"Aww, it's not that bad..." The amethyst-eyed teen crossed over to the window that his other half had been staring out, observing the pounding rain. "Besides, it's not as bad as it was the first day..."

"But we were going to roast marshmallows tonight!" The taller of the two pouted, and Yuugi had to resist the urge to capture those delicious looking lips in a searing kiss right then.

"Yami..."

"This sucks." Yami was sitting crossed-legged in a chair, staring resentfully out into the rain as thunder rumbled throughout the site. Somewhere out there a giant bolt of lightning had struck, he could just tell.

"..." Yuugi sighed, turning back to his deck of Duel Monster cards. "Want to play?" He asked his darker half, who was glaring out the window again.

"No." Came the stubborn reply.

"Yami, you know it's physically impossible to glare a force of nature into submission..."

"I don't care."

"Then why are you...?"

"There's a first time for everything." Yami continued to glare out the window, hearing the patter of rain as it hit the roof of their trailer.

Yuugi sighed, and decided to change the subject. "Do you think grandpa will be alright?"

"I'm sure he'll be fine, Yuugi. He just went into town for supplies." Came Yami's reply. He still hadn't looked away from the window. Suddenly, Yami found his arms full of Yuugi as a close bolt of lightning made the lights inside the camper flicker. Yami laughed, the resonance sounding more like a purr than anything else. "Is my brave little aibou afraid of the dark?" Yami was rewarded with a glare as Yuugi looked up from where he had buried his head into the taller's chest.

"If that was the case, I'd be afraid of you, my yami." Yuugi glanced out the window again, shivering as the rumble of thunder reverberated through the outside air.

"Mmm. Are you afraid of me, Yuugi?"

"No, of course not. Don't be silly." Yuugi glanced up sharply, staring his smirking darkness down. Yami chuckled lowly, wrapping his arms around the small hikari's frame.

"Good." Was all he said. Yuugi sighed, then noticed that Yami was no longer staring out the window as though he could stop the rain with one dark glance. Yuugi then looked around the camper. It was actually pretty nice, a bit fancier than most. It was a pop-out, and directly across from where he and Yami sat -- backs to one large window and with two windows on either side of them -- stood one half of the kitchen counter. To the left of the counter there was a built-in TV station, with a silver TV resting inside a specially-built box-thing. Under that was a fireplace, but it sucked so Yuugi didn't even bother to turn it on. If you stood facing the TV, to the left of that would be a desk-like-thing.

But back to the counter. Beyond that was a door, which led to the master bedroom where Yuugi's grandpa, Solomon, slept. Yuugi and Yami shared the pull-out couch.

"Yami?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm hungry."

"Go make yourself some food."

"You suck." Yuugi lightly poked his dark, smirking as he felt the crimson-eyed man's chest rumble with silent laughter.

"Do I, Yuugi?" Yami asked, one brow raised. Yuugi pretended to pout, sliding off his dark's lap and padding over to the kitchen. He opened the mini-fridge that was built into the wooden cupboards, suddenly noticing how the rain seemed to be pouring down even more. He sighed again, and turned back to his observing just as thunder one again ripped through the area.

"Want something to eat, Yami?" Yuugi asked his other self, who had turned back to glaring banefully out the side window, much to Yuugi's displeasure. The small hikari bit his lip. What would he have to do to get his dark's attention?

A string of thoughts ran through the "innocent" young man's mind, making him blush. It was a good idea, but the thought of Solomon walking in to find his grandson and the ex-Pharaoh screwing each other senseless on the floor was admittedly less than appealing.

"Yuugi?" Yuugi looked over to find a mischievous smirk plastered across the face of the ex-Pharaoh himself.

"Y-Yes?"

"What were you thinking about?"

"Well, I was thinking about what would happen if – Hey!" Yuugi was blushing profoundly, scowling at the now-laughing Spirit of the Puzzle. Yuugi crossed his arms as Yami clutched his sides, laughter finally subduing itself to a low chuckle, and some heavy breathing.

"Your face, aibou! Priceless!" The ancient Pharaoh laughed breathlessly.

"Oh, ha, ha! I'll bet you think you're funny."

"I do." Yami replied steadily as another timbre of thunder echoed through the air.

"Aibou, it's pouring again!" The pout was back on Yami's face as he stared out the window.

"Yami, I'm beginning to think that window's going to get more attention than I am!" Yuugi finally said, fixating his darkness with a sour frown.

"Partner, you look like you just ate a lemon." Came the ancient Spirit's frustrating reply.

"... Yeah, well... Yeah." Came Yuugi's witty counter. He noticed Yami hadn't even looked away from the window, glower still in place. So, summoning up what remained of his will, Yuugi crossed the trailer and placed his hands on the armrests of Yami's chair, his face mere centimetres from his yami's face.

The crimson-eyed man turned then, feeling the hot breath on his cheek. He had opened his mouth to question what it was his younger light was doing, when a pair of hot, moist lips suddenly engulfed his own.

_Screw the question,_ Yami thought, eyes closing as he moaned into the kiss. _This is _so _much better._

Finally the two parted, Yami panting and Yuugi smirking. Hmm. Seems like the smaller was in charge, tonight.

"Like that, Yami?" Yuugi asked, casting him a sultry look.

Yami growled. "You damn well know I do."

Suddenly, another bolt of lightning struck, the flash visible from inside of the camper. The thunder followed less than two seconds later, and the trailer itself was suddenly pitched into darkness.

"Yami!" Yuugi leapt towards his dark, who was quick to engulf the smaller male in a tight embrace. The sound of thunder rumbled through yet again, likely following a resounding crash of electrical heat that the two had missed in their individual moments of panic. Yuugi waited for his breathing to return to normal as Yami rocked him back and forth.

"Yami?" Yuugi said his dark's name again, his voice shaking slightly, though it was more of an after affect.

"Hmm?" Yami said. There was still a bit of natural light coming in from outside, but not much as it was getting dark.

Fast.

"You're still there, right?" A low chuckle followed this.

"Do I feel like I am here, Little One?" Came the reply.

"... Yes." Yuugi ran his hands up his dark's chest, finally coming to a rest on his face. "Yes. You're still here."

"Thanks for telling me, aibou. I was getting a little worried," Yami said dryly. Yuugi was too paranoid to be offended by his dark's tone. Yami suddenly shifted, and Yuugi leapt off. Yami stood up, stretching his limbs in the near-darkness.

"I feel right at home." Yami joked, feeling his way to the counter. He looked over to where he could see Yuugi's form silhouetted by the window. "Come here, Little One." Yami said, reaching out. After a few tentative moments, he felt a smaller hand grasp his own. Yami smiled.

"Stay here, Yuugi." The taller said, casting a look around. His night vision, being unusual like it was, had already kicked in. "I'll pull out the couch bed, and put on a movie."

"None of those gross slasher movies, okay?" Came Yuugi's reply.

"You're no fun, Yuugi." Yami pretended to pout, moving over to the couch to pull the cushions off, before heaving the built-in bed out.

"Yuugi, grab the sheets from the shower in grandpa's room."

"Why me?" Yuugi asked, but he was already stumbling towards Yami in the gloom, arms full of the needed materials.

Fifteen minutes later, both Yami and Yuugi were curled up in their shared bed, though they knew it probably wouldn't remained shared if Yuugi's grandpa ever found out about them and their... relationship.

"Yuugi?"

"Mmm?"

"This movie is stupid. I mean, if the guy was blind, wouldn't he still be able to hear that giant iron/rock guy growling in front of him? He wouldn't need that bird..."

"Yami..."

"And what's the deal with that rock? I mean, it freaking ATE that other guy!"

"Yami."

"And seriously, what the hell is with that orange-haired guy? I swear his eye twitches like, every five seconds..."

"Yami, it's a cartoon." Yuugi sighed wearily.

"And at the beginning of this movie, that girl's father took a freaking MACE to the head – nay, face – for Ra's sake! You think there'd be a surface wound, or something! I mean, if it was enough to kill him, you think there'd be a little blood..."

"Yami!"

"Yes?"

"Shut up."

"... Also, those trees are all alive. I might have problems with that." Yuugi facepalmed as Yami delivered that last comment.

"It's the Forbidden Forest, genius."

"You're right. If rocks can eat people, I'm sure if the trees tried to take a bite out of someone it wouldn't be considered odd."

Yuugi was definitely starting to regret asking his dark to put _Quest for Camelot_ in there.

"The only thing missing is singing dragons."

"_I'd be rocking with the dino, swinging with the rhino..."_

"No fucking way." Yami buried his face under the pillow as the shorter head on the two-headed dragon started to sing. Yuugi sighed for the billionth time that evening.

"God. Watching a movie like you is like trying to watch one with the Spirit of the Ring!"

"Yeah, but unlike Bakura, I don't find sexual references in everything I see or hear." Yami peeked out from under the pillow, staring at the television screen. "Can we _please _turn that off?" He gestured to the singing two-headed dragon, who was (were?) now dressed up as Elvis and singing into a microphone.

Yep.

"Fine." Yuugi regretfully picked up the remote, switching the TV off. "You didn't even see the romantic parts! Or the battle at the end!"

Yami snorted. "No thanks. I'm good." Yuugi sighed again, staring at the ceiling as the rain continued to patter on the rooftop.

"I hope grandpa makes it back... he's been gone awhile."

"I'm sure he's fine, Yuugi."

"You're sure?"

"No, but he's a smart man." However, Yami could feel the worry pouring through Yuugi's side of the mind link. Yuugi shivered.

"Yami, I'm cold...

A wicked idea sparked in Yami's mind, and he could tell that Yuugi knew _exactly _what he was thinking. He also knew that the innocent little hikari wasn't as innocent as he appeared.

Hmm... _Yuugi, you've been tuning into my thoughts too much._

_It's your fault for leaving them wide open, my darkness._

_I suppose I had it coming,_ Yami smirked, rolling over so that he was on top of Yuugi. He could see the glint in the smaller's amethyst eyes, and he knew Yuugi could see the lust burning within his own.

Soon, the two were locked in a tongue duel, as their clothes became quickly discarded.

"Yami?" Yuugi suddenly asked, and Yami looked up from where he had been sucking on a sensitive part of Yuugi's pale neck.

"Yes?" Came the dark's lust-filled purr.

"Suppose grandpa were to walk in..." Yami paused at this, frowning.

"He'd have to find out eventually." And they continued.

--

Yuugi awoke to smell the delicious scent of pancakes wafting through the air, and he lazily stretched out, expecting to encounter only empty space.

Imagine his surprise when he found that Yami was still there, his breath lightly tickling the light's face as he turned to see that, to his surprise, his darkness was still fast asleep.

_Well, he should be tired, after last night! _Yuugi thought wickedly. He lightly kissed his dark's nose, and smiled as the ex-Pharaoh made a half-cooing noise.

"Good morning, Yuugi!" Yuugi froze, slowly turning to see the grinning face of Solomon Motou beaming down at him.

Uh-oh...

"Don't worry, my boy." Solomon said, walking to the stove and placing the frying pan full of pancake down on the burner. "I know." He winked as Yuugi gaped. He _knew?_

"W-What do you mean, you 'know'?" Yuugi gulped. "Like, about me and...?"

"I've known for awhile." Solomon said dismissively. The rain had stopped, and Yuugi could see the sunlight outside the large window.

"O-Oh." Yuugi said sheepishly, feeling the former Pharaoh stir beside him.

"Yuugi?" Yami cracked one eye open slowly, revealing the crimson orbs that always made Yuugi feel like his soul was on fire.

"Morning, Yami. Grandpa's back." Yuugi was almost thrown back as Yami sat up, blinking the sleep out of his eyes to stare at Solomon Motou in shock. Yuugi could feel the panic stirring in his yami's mind, and he reached out to place a comforting hand on the young man's arm.

"He knows."

"He... what?" Yami blinked as Solomon walked over, obviously amused.

"I've known for a long time. It's the way you two just look and... act around each other. All gentle and tender," Solomon teased. Yami blushed. Solomon suddenly turned serious. "I want Yuugi to be happy. And if you make him happy, well..." The old man shrugged. "But if you do anything to hurt him, you will feel the Motou-wrath!"

_How traumatizing, _Yami thought sarcastically, and he saw that Yuugi was also trying not to laugh.

"Don't worry, Sir." Yami said. Yuugi was smiling softly, now. Yami stared Solomon directly in the eyes.

"I won't do anything to hurt him." The darkness promised.

"I'll hold you to your word, Atem." Solomon replied, using Yami's real name.

"A Pharaoh's word is law," Yami said, eyes sparkling.

"And a very good law that is," Yuugi whispered, leaning on the former monarch's shoulder and planting a kiss on his cheek.

"Yuugi?"

"Yes?"

"I still hated that movie." A fit of laughter, followed by the smacking of a pillow, was the only response.

And a very fitting response it was.

* * *

Cheyenne: I like lame endings. Hur. Also, if anyone cares, _Quest for Camelot_ is actually one of my favourite movies ever. I've been watching it since I was three. Yeah. But I like to make fun of it all the same. Does that make me a bad person?

Khemet: You're a bad person anyways, Cheyenne.

Cheyenne: Aww, thanks! *Hugs*

Khemet: ...

Bakura: I demand to know why I wasn't in this fic.

Cheyenne: Because you'd probably find a way to blow the trailer up. And besides, you were in a reference...

Bakura: *Snorts*

Khemet: Aww, is the thief upset?

Bakura: I hate you.

Khemet: I believe I may have mentioned this, but the feeling's mutual.

Cheyenne: Be nice.

Yami: And no angst in this story? Wow.

Cheyenne: ACCOMPLISHMENTS! There was also no real plot, if anyone cares.

Yuugi: *Smiles*

Khemet: Don't encourage her.

Cheyenne: I need encouragement ;__; Also, I doubt anyone besides Artemis reads these things. Seriously.

Khemet: Should we all say hello to Artemis?

Cheyenne: Artemis, the occupants of this here trailer say HELLO!

Khemet: Are we done yet?

Cheyenne: Yep. Reviews are appreciated! See what happens when I'm bored and there's no internet? Also, my computer says I'm constantly spelling your name wrong, Khemet. It recommends "Hemet" and "Chemed." I don't know what those are ;__;

Khemet: ... I see.

Cheyenne: Awesome! Thanks for reading, everyone!

_Fin._

((Cheyenne's Note: It is the day after I wrote this fic. It rained all day. Again.))


End file.
